The Johnsons (season 7)
The seventh season of The Johnsons was aired from November 8, 2008 to May 18, 2009 on CBS. Episodes *620 "The Beer Of Dublin" (November 8, 2008) **Guest Stars: Colm Meaney as McGuddy **Note: Last episode produced in SD. *614a "Daddy Go Boom" (November 15, 2008) **Guest Stars: Robin Williams as John Johnson, Sr. **Note: This is the only one of two times the three main characters' father is seen. *614b "The Brain Clot" (November 15, 2008) *615a "Hate Crime" (November 22, 2008) **Guest Stars: David Hyde Pierce as Officer Steinwagen *615b "The Dean" (November 22, 2008) **Guest Stars: Jodi Eichelberger as the Dean *617a "Na Na Land" (November 29, 2008) **Guest Stars: Conan O'Brien as himself *617b "Baby Poo-Poo" (November 29, 2008) *619a "He Died In Her Arms" (December 6, 2008) *619b "Video Games" (December 6, 2008) **Guest Stars: Alice Cooper as himself *616a "Puberty" (December 13, 2008) *616b "Little Orphan Manny" (December 13, 2008) *618 "The Holiday Goods" (December 20, 2008) **Guest Stars: Jimmy Kimmel as Santa Claus **Note: This is the last episode to be aired in SD. *701a "The HDTV" (January 10, 2009) **Guest Stars: Jimmy Kimmel as himself. **Note: This is the first episode to be aired in HD. *701b "He Crapped On The Carpet" (January 10, 2009) *702a "His Name Is?" (January 17, 2009) *702b "The Little Boy" (January 17, 2009) *703a "With Grate Power Comes More Graters!" (January 24, 2009) **Guest Stars: Hank Azaria as the evil chef. *703b "My Turn" (January 24, 2009) *704a "Bon Appetit" (January 31, 2009) *704b "Gravity Must Die" (January 31, 2009) *705a "The Turnover" (February 27, 2009) *705b "Gimme That!" (February 27, 2009) *706 "James' Revenge" (March 6, 2009) **Guest Stars: Albert Brooks as James Berger, Natalie Portman as Francesca Berger, J. K. Simmons as Walter Snipes, Steve Jobs as himself, and Robin Williams as John Johnson, Sr. *709a "The Reminder" (March 13, 2009) *709b "The Sexual Intercourse" (March 13, 2009) **Guest Stars: Jodi Eichelberger as Harvey Weinstein *707a "F.E.A.R." (March 20, 2009) *707b "Basketball Is My Thing" (March 20, 2009) **Guest Stars: Shaquille O'Neal as himself *713a "The Monkey Paint" (March 27, 2009) *713b "The Poop Of '87" (March 27, 2009) **Guest Stars: Dale Winton as himself *708a "The Tick" (April 4, 2009) *708b "Dead or Alive" (April 4, 2009) *711a "His Life Flashed Before His Eyes" (April 11, 2009) *711b "Singing Bees" (April 11, 2009) *710a "Joker Smoker" (April 18, 2009) *710b "Serious Fears" (April 18, 2009) **Guest Stars: Natalie Portman as Francesca *712a "Ass Patrol" (April 25, 2009) *712b "Death To Francis!" (April 25, 2009) **Guest Stars: Rik Mayall as the Grim Reaper and Natalie Portman as Francesca *714a "Wrestlers, Schools, and Automobiles" (May 16, 2009) **Guest Stars: Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, and Shane McMahon as themselves, and Natalie Portman as Francesca *714b "Love, Attract-ually" (May 16, 2009) **Guest Stars: Natalie Portman as Francesca *715 "The Coma" (May 23, 2009) **Guest Stars: Natalie Portman as Francesca Production Due to the 2007-2008 Writers' Strike, the production of the season was delayed until March 3, 2008, with the recording of "The HDTV" (701a). The aforementioned was also the first episode to air in HD. DVD Release The season was released on December 6, 2012 in Region 1, November 22, 2012 in Region 2, and December 9, 2012 in Region 4. Category:Seasons